This invention relates to improvements in golf training apparatus, and more particularly to exercise equipment for aiding a user in training his or her muscles to perform a golf swing exactly as desired in regular golf play.
Many varied forms of golf teaching and practicing devices are known in which a restraining means of some form is utilized to force the golf club head and shaft to swing in a circular path, such forms including restraining members attached to the club head attempt to cause the golfer to swing the club correctly. However, these devices do not accomplish the desired results since they are based on an incorrect theory of the correct and proper swing. They incorrectly assume that the golf swing is a single arc with the club head swinging or rotating around a center located at or near the player's shoulders and neck.
A proper swing involves a number of factors, including the grip, the position and motion of the arms and body, the angle at which the face of the club strikes the ball, and the velocity and momentum of the head of the club at impact. A satisfactory realization of all these considerations is dependent upon the complete path of the swing, including address, backswing, downswing, follow through and centrifugal balance of the golf club.
More specifically, the body and arms of the golfer together with the club, must move as a unit in a given plane throughout the course of the swing in a smooth and controlled rotational maneuver. There must be at all times a proper and controlled angular orientation of the shaft of the club with the arms of the golfer in which the club becomes an extension of the arms.
Instructional materials are readily available to players wishing to improve their skills, but it is one thing to be informed, and yet another to put the recommended techniques into practice.